Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare
by DeyaAlle
Summary: Sarihime Kyou a.k.a. Deya is the host of the new IE t of d game at home. Feat Isumi, Mia, Sakura and Taiykai ( all Ocs) will torture them for your pleasure! Please send in dares and truths! And ask if you wanna be a co-host! P.S. All starts with Deya's B-day but everything will change so... Have a fun time! ah, and Fidio will be a co-host cuz I'm italian but you can dare him too!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic here so enjoy it as I do! *smiles*

Isumi: yea, you enjoy, me and the others hate...

Me: come on! You're my best friend, you should like it... at last...

Isumi: *sighs* maybe...

Me: YAY! * hugs Isumi*

Disclaimer : DeyaAlle33 doesn't own Inazuma eleven nor Inazuma eleven go !

Mia and Sakura: but she wishes she could …

Me: * sits in the emo corner *

Isumi: *sweat drops* any way … I, Mia and Sakura are her OC's .

IE cast: enjoy …

Me: wait , you can make the difference from characters when it talk this way:

From IE: example : " mini Shirou: etc."

From IE go : example : " big Shirou: etc."

IE go cast: now really enjoy…

Me: wait! When someone thinks it appears like this : _blah blah blah…_

IE and IE go cast: * swat drops* now-

Me: wait up!

IE and IE go cast: * glares madly *

Me: * silent *

IE and IE go cast: ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- In the hall-

Sakura: you're an idiot!

Mia: you're stupid!

Isumi: guys please stop … calm down…

Mia: she started!

Sakura: I started it? You-

Me: would you shut up?! *unlocks the door*

The trio: *gulps*

- In the living room-

?: shush! They're coming …

Me: *enters the door* wha-?

Everyone: Happy B-day Sarihime-chan!

Me: *shocked* IE and IE go team?

Tenma: hai(yes)! Well not just our team…

Isumi: yep! *giggles*

Shinsuke: Isumi-chan came to ask us if we would like to come at your birthday party to make you a surprise and make you happy!

Kirino: so we came here by ourselves , no-one bring us here by force .

Mia: even if with Kariya we had to make an accord …

Me: accord? What accord?*looks at Kariya totally lost*

Kariya: n-nothing ! * looks away blushing*

Mini Shirou and big Shirou: happy b-day Sarihime-chan!

Me: I-I … thank you guys!

Tenma: group hug!

Me: wait, wait, wait, no- *gets hugged by everyone except Tsurugi*

Tsurugi: guys she can't breathe !

Mini Endou: oh-right!* releases along with everyone else*

Me: *looks at Tsurugi* and you really say that HE * points to Tsurugi* came here by himself?

Sakura: I can't belive it too…

Tsurugi: what's so strange about that ? I agree making people happy.

Me: aww Tsurugi!* hugs him*

Tsurugi: h-hey ! Let g-go…

Me: * releases * sorry. It just surprised me.

Kariya: *glares at Tsurugi*

Mini Kazemaru: Kirino, I like your hairstyle .

Kirino: thanks , yours is not bad too .

Mini Rika: Kazemaru , if you wanna get a date with this girl yo-* gets mouth covered by Kazemaru's hand*

Mini Kazemaru: Kirino, is a boy…

Mini Rika: *gulps*

Kirino: why you brat!* dark aura surrounding him*

Mini Rika: ahh! Darling help me! Darling?

Mini Ichinose: Aki-chan I l-like you *blushes*

Mini Aki: I too Ichinose-kun* blushes*

Me: hey, let's play something!

Everyone: ok , what game?

Me: truth or dare!

Everyone: yeah! Wait, what?!

Me: come on , please ! You prefer strip poker? *smirks*

Mini Endou and Shindou : everyone get into a circle now!

Everyone except Sarihime : HAI CAPITAN! * gets into a circle*

Me: tough so… *sits down between Hamano and Aoi* who goes first?

Hamano: well since is your b-day, you should Sarihime-chan.

Me: oh, okay! Hmmm… mini Burn! Truth or dare?

Mini Burn: dare me!

Me: you have to * whispers into his ear *

Mini Burn: *blushes* really?

Me: *nods while smirking*

Isumi: _what's she up to? I know that smirk so well…_

Mini Burn: *gulps* here I go .* kisses Isumi on the lips*

Isumi: * turns red like a tomato * wha? B-burn-sama…

Mini Burn: _time for revenge…_mini Gazelle! Truth or dare?

Mini Gazelle: dare I guess …

Mini Burn: kiss Sarihime on the lips!

Me and mini Gazelle: *blushes* what? Not even in hell !

Mini Burn: *looks at Kogure while getting beside Gazelle*

Mini Kogure: *gets the idea and grins * ushishishishi! * gets behind Sarihime*

_Mini Burn and mini Kogure push Sarihime and mini Gazelle into a kiss. They break apart and looks away from each other still blushing. mini Burn high-fives with mini Kogure._

Me: why you!

Mini Gazelle: let's just continue… mini Reize , truth or dare?

Mini Reize: dare…

Mini Gazelle: *smirks* go and slap Gran 8 times.

Mini Gran and mini Reize: what!

Mini Burn: just do it!

_Mini Reize got up from his place and slapped mini Gran 8 times ._

Mini IQ: good one mini Gazelle-sama.

Mini Gazelle: thanks mini IQ.

Me: _oh my God ! mini IQ is here too! What the hell do I do now?_ *blushes*

Mini IQ: *sees Sarihime blushing and puts his hand on her forehead* you ok Sari-chan?

Me: *nods quickly and looks away*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: ok minna! This is all for today! Please send in some dares and truths till I change the game* puppy-dog eyes*

Isumi: I'll send some dares too!* glares madly at Deya*

Me: *smirks* oh, come on! You enjoyed the kiss, don't you?

Isumi: * hits her with a penguin plushy * well at last I'm not in love with a lot of guys.

Me: oh yeah' tell me all their names!

Isumi: mini Gazelle, Kariya, mini Atsuya, mini IQ and Hamano.

Me: *gasps* why you!

Isumi: you asked.

IE cast: she likes that people?!

Mini Gazelle, Kariya, mini Atsuya, mini IQ and Hamano: *glares at each other* she's all mine!

Me: *gulps*

Mia and Sakura: *giggles*

Mini Gouenji: see you soon…

Me: wait a minute! What is this bastard doing here?*yells while pointing at mini Gouenji*

Sakura: *glares* how did you called him?* dark aura surrounding her*

Me: *gulps* n-nothing Sakura-chan!

IE cast: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Inazuma Eleven T&D fanfic. Chaper 2.

Deya(me): ok guys, sorry for the chat/script I wrote last time cuz it was wrong! And fot the title too, first I wanted to write another story called " New student at Aliea Academy" and I forgot to change the title.*sweat drops*

Isumi: hey! Where are Mia and Sakura?

Deya: mh! Mia and I had a fight and she got away with Sakura... That little ... * glares*

Isumi: o.o o-ok...

Deya: but now that means I can torture Gouenji to death! And it means that Endou can be with Kazemaru! *fangirl scream*

Isumi: *hides her ears* ok,ok! Time-out ok!?

Deya: ah, sorry *sweat dropes* Now talking seriously, I annoy myself writing 'mini' and 'big' so it won't be double characters anymore =.= but if you want to dare them I'll bring them back for you .!

Isumi: and I don't like Burn anymore cuz he's meant to be with Gazelle!

Deya: true! And the only person I love is ...

Isumi: is?

Deya: *blushes* you say first!

Isumi: *blushes* e-eh? Why me?

Deya: cuz I'm saying it!

Isumi: fine, calm down! The person I love is... Umh... M-Mark...

Deya: o.o OMG Isumi! Kyaaaa! Kawaiiiii!

Isumi: *blushes redder* stop that!

Fidio: *enters room* ciao Deya. Mi hai chiamato?(= hi Deya, did you called me?)

Deya: sì! Vorrei che presentassi lo show insieme a me e Isumi!(= Yes! I want that you will host the show with me and Isumi!)

Fidio: ma non siamo nella tua stanza?(= but aren't we in your room?)* sweat drops*

Deya: telecamere nascoste dapertutto?ò.o (= videocameras hidden everywhere?)

Isumi: WOULD YOU LIKE TALKING IN ENGLISH CUZ I DON'T KNOW ITALIAN?!

Deya and Fidio: s-sorry...

Fidio: ok, I'll help ya!

Deya: yey! Oh and Umi-san! I'll put your dares in the next chappye cuz I already wrote this on my phone and today I saw your dares *sweat drops* And be sure that you'll be a guest star!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taiykai: *enters the room* it's done sis!

Deya: *smirks* thanks bro!

IE/IE go cast: what is he talking about?

Isumi: well... Just that you won't get outta here, ever! * evil laugh*

IE/IE go cast: what! Someone! Please! Help us!

Deya: so first, Fidio is with us!

IE cast except Fidio: WHAT! Fidio!

Fidio: sorry guys! But it's not like I won't get dares!

IE cast except Fidio: very well then...

Deya: ok, the first dares are from us!

Isumi: yea! And I'm first! *smirks*

1. Kidou, kiss Fudou and Sakuma and tell us who kisses better.

2. Genda, if Kidou chooses Fudou, slap him, if he chooses Sakuma... Slap him anyway!

3. Burn, make out with Gazelle for... 2 hours?

4. IC, slap IQ and tell him that he's the worst brother you ever had! XD

5. Deya, kiss the guy you love now! *smirks*

Deya: *blushes* l-let's start! Kidou-*sees Kidou already kissing Fudou and moaning* =.=" God...

Aphrodi: ACHOOOOO!

Deya: sorry Cupid!

Aphrodi: how did you called me? -_-

Deya: *sweat drops* s-sorry Aphrodi-kun

Aphrodi: *smiles* better! Thanks!

Kidou: *breaks kiss with Fudou, kisses Sakuma for 2 sec and breaks kiss*

Isumi: so?

Kidou: well, Fudou is my boyfriend so he for sure kisses better!

Fudou: *smirks to Sakuma*

Genda: how dare you say such things! *slaps Kidou really hard*

Sakuma: thank you Genda-kun! *kisses Genda on the lips*

Genda: *blushes* i-it was n-nothing Sakuma-kun...

Deya: yay! More Yaoi!

Everyone except Deya: *sweat drops*

Taiykai: ok guys, next!

Burn: but I love Isumi-chan! Gazelle is a girly boy!

Gazelle: and I love Deya-chan! Wait! What did you called me tulip head?!

Burn: *starts arguing with Gazelle*

Deya and Isumi: * slaps both of them* you are meant being together! Now kiss or..

Burn: *crosses arms* or what? Fangirl room? I'm used with it!

Gazelle: me too!

Deya: oh,no ! We don't have fangirls rooms!

IE cast: *sighs of relief*

Taiykai: *smirks* we have fanBOYS rooms!

IE cast: WHAAAAAAAT!

Taiykai: sorry guys but I gotta go!

Deya: ok bye bro! But who did you captured?

Taiykai: Soul eater cast!

Deya: what! And you didn't called me there?*fake-sobbing* y-you know that I wanna meet Death the Kid so badly!

Taiykai: *gasps* oh, come on! I'll let you enter there for 5 mins but don't cry! Please!

Deya: *smirks* gotcha' ! Let's go! *exits the room*

Taiykai: *angry* ah! You little! Isumi-chan, take care of the others.

Isumi: ok! It's not like I have something else to do =.="...

Taiykai: *exits the room*

~~~~ Taiykai's room ~~~~~

Deya: *enters the door and sees Kid* K-Kid-kun! I'm glad to meet you! *bows symmetrically*

Kid: y-you're so symmetrical! Will you stay with us?

Deya: sorry Kid-kun but...-

BlackStar: since when does Kid have fans?

Soul: how the hell should I know!

Deya: *glares and takes a book from Taiykai's desk* did you said something Blue-head and Shark-teeth?

Tsubaki: *scared* he didn't said a thing! Sorry!

BlackStar and Soul: how did you just called us? Maybe we should call you red-haired-shark!

Deya: that's it! *keeps the book behind her head*

Soul and BlackStar: wha-?

Maka: *smirks* you're dead guys!

Deya: DEYA CHOP!* hits hard Soul and BlackStar in the head almost killing them, her eyes red, full of anger* good. Bye Kid-kun, Tsubaki-san, Maka-chan, Liz and Patty! *exits room*

Everyone except Soul and BlackStar: bye Deya-chan!

Taiykai: *enters room panting* I saw her smirking on the hall! Did she killed someone?

Maka: almost killed Soul and BlackStar.

Kid: will she come back to us? I already miss her symmetry...

Everyone except Kid: *wide-eyed* what did he just said?

~~~~ Deya's room ~~~~~

Deya: *enters room* heya guys! What hap- OMG Yaoi!

Burn and Gazelle: *making out, blushing and moaning*

Isumi: I already took billions of photos!

Deya: yey! IC, you're on!

IC: my pleasure! *slaps hard IQ* why the hell don't you let me have my own life? You're the worst brother I ever had! I prefer not having you as a brother! Even Nepper is better!

Everyone except IQ and IC: o.o wow...

IQ: *starts crying and goes in the emo corner* wahhhhh!

Deya: good work IC! *high-fives with IC*

IC: you can bet on it!

IE cast except IC: little IC is transforming into a rebel! o.o

Isumi: Deya... Your turn!

Deya: *whistles* huh? M-me? *blushes*

Isumi: yea, you! Now kiss the guy you like!

Deya: *gulps* a-and if I say no? I don't have fans... Or at last not yet!

Fidio: we'll close you in a room with fluffy-pink things!

Deya: *gasps* F-Fidio! I hate pink things! And f-fluffy? You wanna make me die?!

Fidio: do it already!

Deya: *glares* dopo, ci vediamo fuori. (= we'll meet outside after this.)

Fidio: Gianluca mi proteggerà! ( = Gianluca will protect me)

Gianluca: è vero! Nessuno se la prende con Fidio! (= it's true! No-one touches Fidio)

Everyone except Deya, Fidio and Gianluca: WOULD YOU LIKE SPEAKING ENGLISH PLEASE!

D,F and G: *sweat drops* sorry...

Isumi: now kiss that damn guy!

Deya: *gulps* fine! * goes to Heat and kisses him*

Heat: * grabs her by her collar and kisses back*

Aliea Boys: * wolf whistle*

Aliea Girls: KAWAIII! * takes photos*

IE cast except Aliea: *claps hands*

Deya: *breaks kiss, blushing* _damn, he's a good kisser!_

_Deya's inner: *fangirl scream*_

Heat: Deya-chan...*blushes*

Deya: H-Heat-sama...

IQ: ok lovebirds! Deya-chan, your dares!

Everyone except IQ: o.o when did he turned to normal? And why is he acting like this?

IQ: *glares at Heat*

Heat: *gulps* w-what?

IQ: *whispers to Heat* if you'll ever kiss Deya-chan again I'll kill you!

Deya: DEYA CHOP! *hits IQ in the head with Taiykai's book*

IQ: ow! Ow! Ow! Deya-chan! What have gotten into you?

Deya: *whispers to IQ* you ever get near Heat-kun and I'll be the one who'll kill you!

IQ: *gulps and nods*

Deya: good boy! *smiles* ok guys! My dares now!

1. Gazelle, flirt with a fangirl in front of Burn! XD

2. IC, kiss 5 Earth guys if front of IQ!

3. Aphrodi *whispers into his ear*

Aphrodi: *nods smirking*

Deya: 4. Kazemaru kiss Endou!

5. Both Fubuki hit Gouenji with Eternal Blizzard! XDDD

Kogure: I'll go and get a fangirl! Ushishishishi!

Deya: good! *high-fives with Kogure* hihihihih!

Kogure: _yesss! Finally someone who doesn't copy my laugh!_

Gazelle: I'll never do a thing like this!

Deya: why?

Gazelle: well *blushes* cuz... Burn.. Ummm... *blushes redder*

Burn: *blushes* Gazelle-kun...

Kogure: got her!

Deya: good! Gazelle...

Fangirl: OMG is Gazelle-sama! Kya!

Gazelle: *gulps* _I'm sooooo gonna kill you after this Deya! Why the hell did I liked her anyway? _Heya there! *winks playfully to the fangirl*

Fangirl: *faints*

Burn: *blushes* _OMG! He's sooooo damn hot! Kya! _* faints*

Gazelle: wow... At last it was fast! B-Burn-kun! *runs to Burn trying to wake him up*

Fidio: next dare... Someone tie up IQ!

Nepper: *ties up IQ on a chair* done!

IQ: what the hell is going on?

Isumi: IC, you have to kiss ... Ichinose, Endou, Fidio, Dylan and ... Max?

IC: o-ok * kisses every guy Isumi named* done!

Rika/Aki: *sniff* I-Ichinose-kun.../ Darling! *goes to the emo corner*

Kazemaru: Mamo-kun! How dare you? *goes in the emo corner*

Gianluca/Deya: Fidio!*sniff*

Heat: D-Deya?*shocked*

Deya: d-did I ever tell you why I live in Italy now?

Heat: *tapping his foot* hmm?

Fidio: we're cousins...

Everyone except IQ, Fidio, Deya: whaaaaaat? But, but!

IQ: you're all dead!

Deya: DEYA-

IQ: meep...

Deya: CHOP! *hits IQ*

Shindou: *sighs*

Kirino: _they totally forgot about IE go cast..._

Tenma: *sleeps hugging Tsurugi* zzzzz... Kyo-kun ... Zzzzzzz...

Tsurugi: *blushes*

Deya: now! Cupi- I mean Aphrodi-kun! Do your dare!*smirks*

Aphrodi: *nods and hits Isumi and Mark with love-arrows* done!

Isumi: ouch! What was that? * sees Mark looking at her and blushes*

Mark: *runs to Isumi and kisses her* I love you Isumi-chan! Be mine!

Isumi: I love you too Mark! *kisses back*

Deya: good work Aphrodi-kun! *high-fives with Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: I'm a God after all, is my job!

Fidio: next! Kazemaru, you know what to do!

Kazemaru: *still in the emo corner* Mamo-kun...

Fidio/Deya: =.=" Kazemaru... DEYA CHOP!* Deya hits Kazemaru in the head*

Kazemaru: Ow! I'm fine, ok?

Fidio: do your job!

Kazemaru: ok...*blushes* h-here I go... *kisses Endou*

Endou: * kisses back* I love you Ichi-kun!

Kazemaru: I too Mamo-kun!

Fidio: Shirou, Atsuya-

Atsuya: my pleasure! Eternal Blizzard! *hits Gouenji right in the face*

Shirou: Eternal Blizzard! *hits Gouenji right in the stomach*

Gouenji: *coughs out blood* !

Shirou: sorry Gouenji, but you deserve it!

Gouenji: what?

Shirou: be quiet playboy!

Isumi: now I think everything is done and we can go to sleep now.*yawns*

Deya: we need dares for IE go cast too!*smirks* or Taiykai will come with his stupid truths *sweat drops*

Fidio: ciaoooooo! *tries to exit the room*

Deya: *glares* we need to talk alittle Aldena! Don't you think that I forgot it!

Fidio: *gulps* j-just talk?

Deya: I can't promise you anything!

Soul and BlackStar: *enters room*

Deya: what the?

BlackStar: I'm a God! How dare you to hit my godness face?

IE cast: not a second Aphrodi... *sighs*

Aphrodi: who do you think you are? I' m a God and I can prove it!

BlackStar: ah, yea? Show me!

Aphrodi: you see that too?*points to Isumi and Mark kissing* I'm a God and I paired them up together!

BlackStar: and that's all you can do! I can beat up everyone who gets in my way! I fight spirits, souls and witches!

Aphrodi and BlackStar: *arguing*

Soul: you guys, all are so uncool!

Minamisawa: *flips hair* I'm the coolest here!

Deya: if you're cooler than Soul, I don't know how to ride a bike!

Minamisawa: *flips hair* as I care, your uncoolness it's getting me bored.

Maka:*enters room* you flip-hair are so uncool! Deya and all her friends are just beeing themselvs!

Deya: right Maka-chan! We're not crazy or uncool! Everyone of us has a different reality than you!

Minamisawa: *flips hair* whatever! Just look at this*gives Deya a photo*

Deya: what?* takes it* m-my... * tears forming to her eyes*

Everyone except Deya: D-Deya-chan? *worries*

Deya: *one tear fell*

Isumi: Deya... Wh-

Deya: *starts crying and runs to her room*

Everyone except Minamisawa: what the? Miamishawa, what did you give her?

Minamisawa: *flips hair* go and find by yourselves, I'm out! *exits room*

Diam: someone should talk to her...

Everyone except Diam: *startes at Diam smirking*

Diam: oh, nonononono! I'm not gonna-

Reize: go in there! I know you, you really know how to calm down someone!

Diam: *sighs* fine! *goes in Deya's room* Sari-chan?

Deya: *turns to Diam* D-Diam? Why did you called me that way?

Diam: *smiles* cuz I know you like it, Sari-chan(Sari=Sarihime)

Deya: *smiles* ok then... *turns sad*

Diam: what happened? You ok?

Deya: it's this * gaves the photo to Diam*

Diam: *takes photo* what?! Is this really-

Deya: Heat and Nepper making out? Seems like...

Diam: oww... Sari-chan... *hugs her and kisses her forehead* It's ok. I'm here now and I'll take care of you!

Deya: *hugs back* thank you Diam-kun... Let's go back!

Diam: *smiles* ok!

Deya: *smiles* Diam-kun?

Diam: yea?

Deya: *looks away embrassed* n-nothing...

Diam: *confused* let's go.

* Deya and Diam enters the room where is everyone smiling*

Isumi and Fidio: Deya-chan!*happy*

Deya: yo! *grins*

Everyone except Deya and Diam: thank God she's normal again!

Aphrodi: ACHOOOOO!

Deya: bless you.

Aphrodi: thanks!

Heat: what happened Deya-chan?

Deya: don't get near me you player!*slaps Heat*

Heat: ow!*rubs his face*

Everyone except Deya, Heat and Diam: *shocked*

Nepper: Heat-kun! *hugs Heat*

Deya: *looks away really sad*

Diam: *sees Deya and hugs her* it's ok Sari-chan, I'm here...

Deya: Diam-kun!* hugs him tight* I-I l-like y-you!

Everyone: *jaw dropped*

Diam: I-I do t-too...

Girls: aww!

Boys: ok, enough lovey-dovey! Let's finis this!

IE/IE go cast: please review! Ceaoooo!

Deya and Fidio: it's CIAO Not CEAO!

Isumi: whatever... Bye everyone! And see you next time Umi-san!^^


	3. Chapter 3

IE and IE go chap 3.

Deya: *playing on PlayStation3*

Isumi: *sweat drops* um... Deya?

Deya: *still concentrated on the game* hmm?

Isumi: we're waiting for you...

Deya: then be patient...

Diam: come on Sari-chan!

Deya: *puts game on time-out* ok! *runs to Isumi and IE casts*

Fidio: glad you're here! We just need to wait for Umiko-chan now!

Aphrodi: who's Umiko-chan?

Deya: she's out guest star! Here's a photo *gives Aphrodi a photo of Umiko* cute, isn't she?

Aphrodi: _she so beautiful that you can name her a God! _*tries to act calm* yea... You can say it... _Calm down Aphrodi, caaaaalm dooooooown!_

Endou: *takes photo from Aphdodi* she isn't such cute, she's normal and she's a fangirl!

Kazemaru: *takes photo from Endou* oh come on! She can't be that bad! *looks at Umiko's photo* _HOLY GOD she's HOT! _

Umiko: *kicks down the door* hey guys! Umiko here! *grins*

Deya: Umiko-chan, you're here! *hugs Umiko really tight*

Umiko: c-can't br-ea-the...

Isumi: Deya! Stop! You're killing her!

Deya: *releases Umiko* heh, sorry but I got so excited!

Umiko: *catching her breath* it's... Ok...

IE casts except Endou: hi! Please treat us nice! *smiles*

Endou: hm!*turns away annoied*

Aphrodi and Kazemaru: ohayo Umiko-chan!*grins blushing*

Endou: *turns to Kazemaru shocked* wha?

Umiko: *blushes* h-hey Kaze-kun! Aphrodi-san!

Isumi: *looks suspicious from Umiko to Kazemaru and Aphrodi* hmm... Ah! *whispers to Deya* let's play match-maker with them while we're doing the dares!

Deya: *smirks and nods* ok everyone! Listen to me! Cuz I'm not so bad today we're going to the beach!

Everyone except Deya: YEEEEEYYYYYYY!

Umiko, Isumi, Deya and IE girls: _oh my Gosh! Can't wait to see the boys shirtless! KYAAAAAAAA!_

/ at the beach/

Umiko: hey Deya, when you said that you'll torture Gouenji I tough that you'll kill him with your own hands not that you'll dare Atsuya and Shirou to hit him!

Deya: hey, I write this story with my own hands! *grins*

Umiko: you have a point there.

Deya: ok guys! We're here! Now, before the dares, I bet that Isumi can surf better than Tsunami!

IE casts: *shocked* but it's impossible! Tsunami is crazy and Isumi is totally normal!

Isumi: *takes out her black'n'red surf board* show me what you've got Tsunami! *smirks*

Tsunami: this will be easy! You're a girl after all!

/after riding some waves/

Tsunami: *eyes twiching* I-I lost! In front of a girl! WAHHHHHH! *starts crying*

Isumi: *sparkles* hehe...

Deya: I told ya!

Umiko: o.o that was awesome!

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: I agree with Umiko-chan!

Umiko: *turns to them blushing*

Fidio: on with the dares now!

Deya and Umiko: right!

IE casts except Fidio: why did you remembered them?

Fidio: *backs away* just to say something too... Hehe...

IE casts except Fidio: *dark aura behind them with killing faces*

Deya: *gets behind IE casts with two irk marks on her face, tapping her foot and keeping a BIG book behind her head* . .cousin! GOT IT!

IE casts except Fidio: *backs away* yes ma'am! Umiko-chan, the dares please!*smiling nervously*

Umiko: kay! These are from me**! xXUmikozenzenXx** :

**DARES:**

Gazelle- eat Burn's favorite food (can be somehting extra spicy and hot 3).  
Vice Versa to Burn too  
Gran and Mido-kun will play the pocky game in a small room with hidden  
camera's  
Someoka- Dress up like Barney and sing the Duck song (oh god i love  
embarrassing him xD)  
Domon: Jump of a volcano for you're love for Aki.  
If he refuses make Ichinose sing 'What Makes you Beautiful by 1D' To Domon and  
Aki, see what's thier reaction.  
The Final dare...  
Everyone make a 16.5 to ur crushes. If rejected kiss them on the lips.

TRUTHS:  
Kazemaru: Do you think you're a girl?  
Aphrodi: Same as Kaze  
Dylan are u srsly fine with a bra on you're eyes? O_o  
Natsumi- why the heck do you cook so bad? XD MUAHAHHA IM SO MEAN  
Tobitaka- Are you a half moose or something?

IE cast: what! So long!

Deya: are you complaining or something?

IE cast: n-no...

Deya: good... Burn! Your favourite food?

Burn: well... _Just to torture Gazelle*smirks* _Wasabi!

Gazelle: what!

Umiko: *gives Gazelle a plate with wasabi* eat it Gazelle-sama!

Gazelle: nuh uh! Not even if you dare me!

Isumi: *vein pops* you've been dared idiot! *hits Gazelle*

Gazelle: Ow! Hurts!

Isumi: now do it or I'll cut your beautiful hair as Fudou's!

Gazelle: *gasps and eats quickly all the wasabi* it doesn't taste so bad.

Deya, Umiko and Isumi: 3... 2... 1...

Gazelle: AAAAAHHHHHH ! My mouth! My mouth! It burns! WAAAAHHHHHH! I need water! * runs to the ocean*

Everyone: *rolling on the sand laughing* hilarious!

Gazelle: *turns back* ok! Me next! ...umm... Does Deya's ice-cream counts?

Umiko: I think so.

Isumi: ok then! Deya can you give me-?

Deya: *dark aura * no-one eats ice-cream besides me! It's my ice-cream!

Umiko: but it's one of the first dares you ever had!

Deya: *shakes head* mh! My ice-cream! Mine only!

Aliea cast except Diam: Diam! Do something!

Diam: ugh... Fine! *runs to Deya* Sari-chan!

Deya: *turns to Diam and smiles* hai Diam-kun!

Diam: pwease! Gwiwe twem one ice-cweam! Wust one! *puppy dog eyes*

Deya: uh...umm... *hands one ice-cream to Diam* I surrender! You're so cute! Take ONLY one!

Diam: *takes ice-cream* thank you Sari-chan! *kisses her on the forehead and runs to Burn* here!

Burn: *takes ice-cream* easy! *tastes it* what the hell is this ?! Chocolate and vanilla? Yuck!

Gazelle: eat it!

Burn: no way in hell!

Umiko: *vein pops behind her* said something Burn?

Burn: *backs away and eats the ice-cream fast* see I'm eating it! See!

Umiko: better. Mido-kun, Hiroto-san! Your dare!

Hiroto: *reads dare on a paper* umh... Hehe... *blushes and laughs nervously*

Reize: what Hiroto? * takes paper, reads dare and blushes* umh...

Deya: perfect yaoi! But where do we find a room?

Umiko: the changing rooms!

Isumi: you're right. *takes Hiroto and Reize in a random changing room and locks them in with a pocky box* now have the pocky game or you'll never get out!

/inside the room/

Hiroto: *puts the pocky stick in his mouth* cowe on Mido-kwun!

Reize: *blushes and bites the other end*

Hiroto and Reize: *arrived in the middle and started making out*

/ outside at the security cameras/

Deya: as I said, Perfect Yaoi! Good one Umiko-chan! *high-fives with Umiko*

Umiko: I know, right? *grins*

Diam: *eye twich* grr...

Deya: what happened Diam-kun?

Diam: I'm really sorry Sari-chan but I still like Reize.

Deya: *looks down* ah... I understand, anymay I knew it would end like this... *seats on the sand and looks down at the silent waves*

Everyone except Deya and Isumi: what's with her?

Isumi: someone cursed her to never find love, so she tries making the others happy, remember the 'cupid' thing with me and Mark? It was because I told her I like him and she done something to help me with my 'love problems'.

Everyone except Deya and Isumi: ahh... We're sorry for her. Can we break the curse someway?

Isumi: it isn't really a curse, but it's true that she never find that special someone who would really love her, Heat kissed Nepper and break her heart, Diam confessed that he still likes Midorikawa but she's happy that he told her that and he didn't kept it a secret.

Umiko: poor Deya, but this is transforming into a drama so on with the dares!

Fidio: ok!

Isumi: good! Deya! the dares!

Deya: *turns to normal* oh, yeah ! Sorry!

Fidio: it does nothing! What's the next one?

Umiko: Someoka, dressup like Barney and sing the duck song!

Someoka: what! Hell no!

Deya: well then... DEYA CHOP!*hits Someoka in the head with her BIG book*

Someoka: ow! Fine I'll do it! *dressesup like Barney and starts singing the duck song*

IE casts: oh my! Our ears! Someone stop him! We're begging you!

Umiko: *hiding her ears* Deya! Isumi!

Deya and Isumi: * almost deaf*

Umiko: *takes Deya's book and knoks-out Someoka* ah! Much better!

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: *hugs Umiko* you saved our life!

Umiko: *blushes* i-it was nothing. Really!

Fidio: ok guys! Next!

Deya: Domon, jump of off a volcano for your love for Aki or Ichinose will have to sing 'what makes you beautiful' by 1D!

Isumi: good! We're on a island now and the volcano is right behind us!

Domon: hn, no no no! I don't wanna die! Ichinose sing!

Ichinose: what! Hell no!

Deya: I agree with Ichinose! Jump off Domon! I hate 1D, so pleaseeeeee! Jump!

Isumi: since when you hate them?

Deya: since I came in Italy.

Aki: Domon-kun, please jump! I hate 1D too!

Deya: *hugs Aki* tell 'em Aki-chan!

Domon: ok, just because Aki asked me!

Aki: *blushes*

Ichinose: *glares*

Domon: *jumps in the vulcan* AHHHH!

Umiko: ok, next!

Fidio: let's see... Everyone make a 16,5 to their crushes.

Deya: what does it means?

Umiko: don't know how to explain it... Just kiss your crushes everyone!

Deya: *seats again on the sand looking at the waves* why the hell I'm cursed?

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: *kisses Umiko on the lips*

Umiko: *blushes and kisses back*

Endou: *enjoys Deya*

Gouenji: *kisses Shirou*

Burn: *kisses Gazelle*

Mark: *kisses Isumi*

Ichinose: *kisses Aki*

Kidou: *kisses Fudou*

Genda: *kisses Sakuma*

*etc...*

Shirou: Atsuya, you didn't kiss anyone.

Atsuya: cuz I don't think that she likes me back...

IE cast except Atsuya: it's a girl? Who?

Atsuya: *looks at Deya*

Isumi: ah! Remember the first chap? She said she likes you!*grins*

Umiko: right!

Atsuya: *sighs and kisses Deya*

Deya: *shock* A-Atsuya-kun!

Atsuya: *blushes* I-I love you Deya-chan!

Deya: *hugs Atsuya* so do I!

Atsuya: *blushes*

Everyone except Deya and Atsuya: aww! Finally!

Deya: on with the truths guys! Kazemaru, Aphdori, do you th-

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: NO WAY IN HELL!

Isumi: you don't have to shout idiots!

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: sorry...

Isumi: I forgive you, next!

Umiko: Dylan do yo-

Dylan: *points to his goggles* these are 100% goggles! How many times need I tell you this!?

Umiko: o...k... Next!

Deya: Natsumi, why the hell you cook so bad? I learned to cook at 9 years old!

Natsumi: blame the author of the anime!

Isumi: she got a point there.

Deya: it isn't enough for me! How can someone cook so bad!

Natsumi: as I said, blame the-

Deya: I BLAME YOU! I HATE YOU and I hate the thing that you'll marry Endou!

Natsumi and Endou: What!?

Deya: opsy... Hehe...

Isumi: Deya!* hits her head* we can't tell them what will happen in IE go!

Deya: ow! Sorry!

IE go cast: but we can!

Deya, Isumi and Umiko: heck!

Tenma: I live with Aki-chan and she talks everyday on the phone with a certain american *points to Ichinose*

Aki: Tenma! *blushes*

Tsurugi: and Gouenji will be the Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor, a bastard...

Gouenji: what!

Deya: see why I hate him?

Umiko and IE cast: *nods*

Shinsuke: and Endou-san will be our coach!

Endou: yes!

Hamano: and there is a organizatio-*gets mouth covered by Deya*

Deya: enough talk, kay?

Hamano: *nods*

Deya: good, now! Tobitaka are you a-

Tobitaka: *combs his hair* no! I just love the way the anime author made my hair and I'm 100% human!

Umiko: I think I can take that. *looks at the clock* sorry guys, I gotta go and do my homework!

Deya: *grins* no way! You're staying here and IQ will do your homework. Right IQ?

IQ: sure, why not...

Deya: good! Now you stay here making homework and we go Party Rocking at my BFF's villa! Bye everyone and see ya next chappye!

Everyone except IQ and Deya: bye! Remember to review and send dares!


End file.
